Talk:Drugs and treatments
Shouldn't the neural neutralizer be on the List of medical equipment? -- Redge 18:47, 5 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Both, I'd imagine. It is a piece of equipment, but also a method of treatment. -- Michael Warren 18:56, 5 Aug 2004 (CEST) *I suggest we move this to Drugs and move the treatments to Medical procedures. Tyrant 16:12, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC)Tyrant Drug classes? This seems to be a listing of drug classes, with a sub-list of their respective drugs. I think it'd be good to have pages for each class and add a "see also" link to the particular class page. On those pages we could briefly describe the class and include a couple examples (ie, citations) of a use of a drug from that class. I mentioned this on Talk:Anesthesia, thinking we could use as a test. Good, bad idea? --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 15:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that that's a good idea. The divisions seem to have been made to bring some order to what would otherwise just be a very long list or random names, but these categories aren't clearly supported by canon (i.e, some are not even explicitly mentioned). If Sedative was mentioned in some episode then it gets an article, and linking it from here is a good idea, but creating "Resuscitative medicine" or "burn treatment" without it ever being mentioned in an ep seems like a bad idea. And doubly so because the placement of particular treatments in particular categories seems to have been done based on educated guesses in many cases, and I see many issues even while keeping to this page (for one, the whole section "narcotics" seems to be based on the legal definition of the word rather then the medical one, and even then I'm not sure what alcohol is doing there). -- Capricorn 08:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Good point(s), Capricorn (btw, hello: nice to meet you). I didn't look at the drug sections closely, just the anesthesia one. Moreover, while a number of, say, "radiation inoculation" (hehe) and anesthetics were used and described as such, AFAIK, there was never an onscreen explanation of what anesthetics are or their distinction from, eg, tranquilizers. Such pages would merely duplicate the lists here, perhaps give an example of their use (which should be on the particular drug page itself), and most of the article would be uncited, speculation! I agree: bad idea. (In fact, this whole page is probably not good, for as you noted, the term "narcotic" is nebulous. The drugs should probably just be listed in more general categories, or even just the "drugs" category. Perhaps we should reconsider whether this page belongs. Should we nominate it for deletion?) --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 19:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If you look at the history of this page, you'll note that it was created back in 2004, before we were categorizing articles the way we are now. Back then, the typical way to group articles was in a separate list article, which then itself ended up in a category called Lists. We've largely moved away from list page method of grouping articles except in specific cases where they make sense, and instead group articles in categories. The list pages have hung around in many cases, though, and are usually categorized the same as the articles they link to. I actually added the categories myself in 2006. Also, this page was originally just alphabetized with standard headers and a standard TOC header bar. It was reorganized in December 2005 user Bgtribble, probably due to a posting on his talk page. I think that if we keep the page, it should probably revert to an alphabetical listing, since the canon issues mentioned above are valid. -- Renegade54 20:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC)